Currently, as functions of electronic devices become increasingly powerful, more functional applications are installed in electronic devices. To help a user easily view a recently run application or a picture in an electronic device, the electronic device may display a screenshot of the recently run application or the picture in the electronic device according to an operation of the user. The application or picture is, for example, an album picture or a browser page.
However, a screen capture of a recently run application or a picture in an electronic device usually includes private information of an owner user of the electronic device. The electronic device also displays a screenshot of a recently run application or a picture that includes the private information of the owner user of the electronic device when the electronic device is used by a user other than the owner user, resulting in a leakage of the private information of the owner user, which increases an information security risk of the electronic device.